Who Knew?
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Haji and Saya have been through a lot together, from the Zoo to chasing down Diva. He promised to always be by her side...Kind of spoilers, HajixSaya [Complete]


I've read a lot of Blood+ fanfics where it starts out with the author(ess) saying, "This is such a good show, I didn't want to mess it up with this fanfic, blah blah". Well, I feel the same way, but we've gotta show the world that there are many Blood+ fans, right?

_**This has spoilers till the end of the series, but just what I've been able to piece together from Wikipedia and other fanfiction, so some of it may be incorrect.**_

_**This fic was written to help me escape the torture that is known as "my grandma" to retreat into the world of Blood+ for a while. So if you don't like it, TOUGH DARTS. This song works really well though, don't you agree?**_

**Who Knew?**

_You took my hand,_

_You showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around (Uh-huh…That's right)_

_I took your word,_

_And I believed_

_In everything you said to me (Yeah-huh…That's right)_

At first, it was _he _who learned from _her_. She reached out to him, willing to do it first. She taught him how to play the cello, which he quickly mastered. After he surpassed her, she had nothing else to teach him, but she loved listening to him play more than anything else. Whenever he decided to take it out of it's case, she'd always be there to hear him play.

"Haji," she asked one day as he was putting the instrument away after yet another performance, "Do you like being here?"

He paused for only a moment before continuing to put his instrument away and answering, "Yes…I suppose so."

"Do you like me?" she asked again.

"You're a nice girl," he replied, wondering what she was driving at.

"Can I ask you something?" Saya continued.

"Of course."

"…Will you promise to stay with me?"

Haji closed the case and said, "Of course."

"Really? Forever?"

"If that's what you want."

Saya was always so attached to Haji, especially after that. She'd go with him out to the garden and play in the grass while he tended to his roses. And she would always watch and listen whenever he played his cello. If Haji was somewhere, Saya was sure to be close by.

Haji hadn't completely meant it back then when he told her he'd always stay with her, but due to the circumstances, he ended up keeping his promise. That was when she started learning from him. Whenever Saya woke up from her sleep, he'd be the one who would help her remember her past, over and over again. He'd help her remember how to fight, remember who the Red Shield was, who Diva was.

And over time, they slowly, subconsciously began to learn more from each other.

_Remember when,_

_We were such fools_

_And so convinced,_

_And just too cool (Oh no, no, no)_

_I wish I could touch you again,_

_I wish I could still call you a friend (I'd give anything)_

_When someone said, "Count your blessings now,_

'_Fore they're all gone",_

_I guess I just didn't know how;_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better-_

'_Till you said forever,_

_And ever…who knew?_

Then, that day that he became bound to her- Joel's birthday. Saya felt like she'd done the absolute stupidest things in the world that day. Really, all she wanted was for Haji to get a flower, but he had gotten hurt because of it. Perhaps she'd thought they were something like invincible; nothing could hurt them; they were safe. That was the first time she'd realized how dangerous the world could truly be.

Haji in no way blamed her for what happened. It did upset him, however, when she let out that creature, Diva, out of the tower that she was kept in (was that "youthful ignorance"?)

"I just…thought she'd like to sing for him; she was so lonely! I didn't…didn't know, really!" Saya sobbed after the slaughter.

Haji knelt down in front of her, pulled her to him, let her cry against him. They stayed in that room with the blood-stained carpet for a little while before deciding that they'd have to leave.

She never thought that they would have to leave the protection of Joel and The Zoo. But they left, together, and together they decided that they had to kill Diva.

However, several times over the years, Saya fell into her sleep. Haji first felt lonely without her, because she'd always been there by his side, but soon understood that it was natural for her, and the best possible thing that he could do for her was watch over her from a distance as she slept and help her remember everything once she awoke. Still, whenever she was sleeping, Haji couldn't shake off the feeling that he wanted, _had_ to see her. He was always very calm, but each time she fell asleep, there would be a very impatient feeling deep inside of him; he needed her to awaken.

I'll keep you locked in my head 

_Until we meet again (Until we…until we meet again)_

_And I won't forget you, my friend;_

_What happened…?_

_If someone said three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone,_

_I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth;_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better, 'cause you said forever,_

_And ever…who knew?_

_If someone said three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone,_

_I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth!_

'_Cause they're all wrong!_

_And, that last kiss, I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again!_

_And time makes it harder;_

_I wish I could remember!_

_But I'll keep your memory;_

_You'll visit me in my sleep!_

_My darling…who knew?_

_My darling…I miss you…my darling…who knew?_

After many years, the final battle against Diva finally arrived. It was Saya who emerged victorious, but she was completely exhausted after her sister was dead; it was obvious that it was time for her to sleep again. So many things seemed a blur for her…It had all happened so fast. Had Haji really been crushed, had he really kissed her? But it was only a short time later that she felt herself falling back asleep, once again, in her old home in Okinawa…

It was years later that Haji was able to visit the spot where she was resting during her hibernation. _How could I ever forget _you_, Haji? _he recalled her saying once, yet he knew that when she awoke, she would have no memory of him whatsoever for a time. Every time she went into hibernation, it made it harder for him, how she would look at him with those blank eyes, not knowing who he was.

At first, when he was younger and Joel had first told him about her, he didn't want to believe it. He'd wanted to hit that arrogant fool for saying something so ridiculous (not that he particularly liked him in the first place). But he slowly learned that Saya truly was not human. She seemed immortal to him then.

But even if she forgot him for a time, there would be no time when he could ever forget her...She would always have a special place in his memory, in his heart.

After he stood there for a while, he heard someone else coming along, and jumped into a nearby tree to watch (of course, he knew who it was already).

In a minute, Kai and the two children came into his view.

"Do you know when she'll wake up, Uncle Kai?" one of them was asking.

"No, I-" Kai stopped, and Haji knew that he was looking at the rose that he'd left. However, they didn't say much else after that, and after a short while, left.

Both men knew that the other would continue to visit her until she woke up, so that when she did, she would have a family again, and maybe something more.

And Haji would stay by her side,

Forever.

_**So it wasn't that terrible, right? I promise, I'll wait till I finish the entire series before writing another one (What? No, my fingers aren't crossed! Heh…), but I just wanted to add something to the Blood+ fandom. Well anyway, I hope that the IDEA of it was cute, even if it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped…But the song really works with the series. Sometimes I wonder if singers write songs about anime…lol.**_


End file.
